New Life
by silvereagle21
Summary: Los sueños no siempre se alcazan, mas sin embargo, que motiva a alguien a procurar el sueño de alguien mas cuando el propio ya se ha perdido. Ash Ketchum parece tener la respuesta.


**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Lo mas seguro es que muchos ya ni me recuerden, pero a fin de mejorar como escritor me di un pequeño retiro, mas que nada por el "amontonamiento" de diversas actividades que me impedian el continuar escribiendo con frecuencia._**

**_De antemano aviso que mi regreso no sera al 100% como me gustaria, pero al menos dejar el anonimato ya es un paso, intentare no olvidar o mantener muy "abandonada" la historia que lleva años, la coloque en un foro hace tiempo y hoy la retomo, esperando que sea de su agrado total. Sin mas que decir, espero sus comentarios._**

**_Ah, lo olvidaba, ya saben todo el protocolo no, "Los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia no tiene fines de lucro alguno"_**

* * *

"Valle Eternal, en la región Edén.

7:45 am, 74 días para el inicio de la Conferencia Eternal"

Ash hacia este tipo de anotaciones mientras miraba la blanca nieve caer a los alrededores, perdió toda intención de continuar con la bitácora, la cual estaba llena de los avances del aprendizaje de una persona.

Ash guardo la pequeña libreta con forro de cuero en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón estilo militar en color negro. Ash mantuvo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, como esperando que este simple acto pudiera acercarlo un poco mas a su hogar… uno al cual tal vez jamás volvería.

Las ropas que vestía eran las ultimas que su madre le había otorgado, aun recordaba el momento en el que había llegado a su casa con la intención de que nadie lo viera salir, sin embargo su plan había sido frustrado por la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección. Su madre le había esperado con una mochila, intento en no pensar en la cara de su madre… y las ultimas palabras que menciono… "Siempre tuve miedo… a que sucediera lo mismo que con tu padre…".

Ash reacciono intentado no pensar en el resto y admiro sus ropas, su usual gorra color negro con una pokebola en color blanco, una playera de manga larga color blanca, con una llama estampada atrás, encima de esta una chamarra algo gruesa color roja con franjas negras en las mangas y el estampado de un Charizard en la parte de atrás, al final de todo su zapatos deportivos del tipo nieve… mas gruesos que lo normal.

–¡Basta!– el grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, y por primera vez desde que estaba en el balcón, observo sus alrededores buscando la fuente del sonido… la cual ya era conocida por el.

May estaba siendo arrastrada por un Arcanine sujetado con una correa por la chica, Ash suspiro ante esta escena, sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco encima de la barra del barandal y salto hacia abajo… solo era un piso, al menos eso pensaba.

–¡Auch!– fue la exclamación de Ash al caer de sentón en la nieve, jamás espero que doliera tanto.

Busco con la mirada a la chica y al canino, logro divisarlos unos metros cerca del bosque. May estaba ahora encima del pokemon, algo que intrigo a Ash.

Sin pensarlo, se llevo dos dedos a la boca e inmediatamente silbo, el canino respondió al llamado de Ash.

–¡Basta!– volvía gritar la chica.

–¡Incluso para mi esto es patético!– comentaba Ash al aire tapándose la cara con su gorra –Arcanine, ¡Detente!– el pokemon freno de golpe ante la orden de Ash… ocasionando que May saliera disparada hacia donde estaba Ash.

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y termino en la nieve nuevamente junto a May.

–¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?– le reclamaba Ash quitándose nieve de encima.

–¡Esto no es mi culpa!– se defendía la chica dejando salir su cara de la nieve en el pecho de Ash… de hecho, estaba encima de el.

Ash observo por primera vez en el día a la chica que estaba encima de el… May había cambiado mucho en este tiempo. La niña que había conocido hacia años en Hoen no era la misma a la señorita que se encontraba encima de el.

La chica había cambiado en sus facciones y su cuerpo… además de que ahora vestía diferente, tal vez a causa del frio. La chica usaba una blusa color rojo del mismo tipo que la que había usado en su viaje con Ash, con la diferencia que esta era ligeramente modificada en el largo de mangas, encima una chamarra blanca con algo sumamente curiosos… una "_R_" estampada en el frente, pero por mas que se lo preguntaba, Ash jamás le había dicho el significado de esta… aunque tampoco significaba que la letra tuviera alguno. En la parte baja usaba unos jeans azules y sus zapatos deportivos eran completamente de color rojo.

–Entonces es culpa de…–

–Si lo es, el se pone así cada vez que ve un Sentret– le reclamaba May señalado al pokemon con su mano cubierta por unos guantes parecidos a los que usaba antes… con la parte de los dedos sin cubrir.

Ash giro su cabeza hacia el pokemon y noto que este agachaba las orejas en señal de culpa.

–Ok, te creo–

–Y además… ¿eh?…– May estaba algo sorprendida.

–Aunque no hayas podido cumplir la simple tarea de sacarlo a pasear– Ash se levanto junto con May.

May lo miro algo enfadada… no podía creer que a sus 17 años Ash había cambiado demasiado.

–¿Están bien por ahí?– una enfermera Joy aparentemente mas joven cubierta con un abrigo color rosa se acercaba a los chicos.

–Todo esta bien… solo hubo un pequeño problema con las obligaciones de mi "alumna"– le respondía Ash.

–Yo diría que ese monstruo se empeña en hacerme la vida imposible– May miraba de una forma bastante amenazadora al pokemon de fuego.

–No te quejes– le decía a Ash a la chica –Por cierto Joy… ¿Ya esta el desayuno?... me muero de hambre– le decía Ash con una sonrisa.

–Claro… podemos pasar a tomarlo– le regresaba la sonrisa la enfermera.

A May le enfermaba la buena relación que tenia Ash con la joven enfermera, pero no podía decir que la chica no le caía bien.

–Bueno, entonces entremos– May le quitaba la gorra a Ash.

–¿Qué haces?– Ash le preguntaba algo extrañado.

–Tu "cachorro" me despeino y tengo mucha hambre… no tengo tiempo para peinarme– le miraba de forma no muy amigable.

Ash suspiro y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con Arcanine.

–¿A dónde vas?– le preguntaba curiosa la chica.

–¿A dónde mas? A dejar a Arcanine y darle de comer, sabes como se pone– decía esto mientras se dirigía a una cabaña en la parte de atrás del Centro Pokemon –De hecho, a veces llego a pensar que es nuestro hijo– terminaba Ash con un semblante muy serio.

May se sonrojo al máximo con estas palabras, y antes de que Ash se diera cuenta ya le estaba lanzando bolas de nieve sin descanso.

–¡Pero que cosas dices! ¡Como puedes pensar eso! ¡Un hijo tuyo y mío!– la chica no dejaba de lanzar bolas de nieve.

Ash solo corrió ante la reacción de la chica sin detenerse con una sonrisa en su rostro.

May continuaba lanzando bolas de nieve hasta que dejo de ver a Ash, entonces fue bajando el ritmo.

–…Aunque la idea no me desagrada…– susurro la chica.

–¿Dijiste algo May?– pregunto Joy.

–No, nada– decía mientras comenzaba a caminar con la enfermera hacia el Centro Pokemon.

–Se llevan bastante bien– le decía con una sonrisa.

–Si bueno, el es mi mejor amigo y mi maestro– responda con sinceridad la chica –Aunque a pesar de eso parece que yo le he causado mas problemas…–

–No creo que el piense en eso, de lo contrario no estaría contigo– le afirmaba la enfermera.

–Tal vez el no… pero ese monstruo si– May hacia referencia al Arcanine.

–Bueno tal vez es solo un poco travieso–

–Aunque es raro, ni siquiera lo atrapo y aun así…– May encontraba raro el hecho de que Arcanine solo obedecía a Ash.

–¿Conoces el principio básico de la pokebola?– May negó con la cabeza –Cuando un pokemon es capturado, recibe en su subconsciente la señal de que su amo es quien lo atrapo con dicha pokebola, el pokemon obedece en un principio por orden, por cumplir la labor que "recibió", sin embargo esto cambia a la larga, el pokemon continua con su amo por que es su deseo y ya no la indicación que recibió de la pokebola, sin embargo el pokemon puede desarrollar esto naturalmente, escogiendo el a su amo– finalmente llegaban a la entrada del centro pokemon.

–Creo que entendí un poco– decía con cara confusa.

Ambas entraron al centro continuando con su plática.

Mientras tanto Ash que ya se encontraba dentro de la cabaña, la cual estaba en su mayoría, ocupado por varias herramientas de trabajo y leña. En un costado se encontraba un monto de paja, que era donde el pokemon de fuego reposaba. Ash se dirigió al estante de madera y tomo una de las latas de tamaño grande, la abrió y vertió el contenido en el plato del pokemon, el cual comenzó a comer inmediatamente.

–Bueno amigo, descansa– Ash acaricio la cabeza de este y salió del lugar.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección al Centro Pokemon, pensando más que nada en el desayuno. Al entrar por la puerta principal miro alrededor, se encontraba vacio, lo cual era lógico por ser un pueblo tranquilo, pero en unos meses, dicho pueblo seria visitado por turistas que estarían esperando el inicio de la Conferencia Eternal.

Camino en dirección a las mesas y observo a May y la enfermera Joy hablando muy animadamente.

Recordó que el motivo por el cual podían quedarse en el Centro Pokemon era por que la madre de Joy, la enfermera principal se encontraba de viaje, y ellos ayudaban dentro del Centro.

Miro a May y noto que en realidad llevaba su gorra puesta, se paso una mano por su cabello ya largo y rebelde y recordó que el hecho de que la chica intentara nuevos peinados era el.

En una de sus discusiones la chica lo había llamado inmaduro, algo que le dolió en lo mas profundo y termino por llamarla orejas de Snubbull. No solo aprendió que jamás debería de juzgar el aspecto de una chica, si no además May no le hablo por una semana y le dejo muy en claro que su entrenamiento físico estaba dando resultados.

–Me muero de hambre– Ash se sentaba en la mesa y para su asombro se encontró con que sus platos estaban vacios.

–Lo siento… pero tardaste mucho– le mencionaba May

–Sigues enojada por lo de tu peinado– Ash no podía creer cuan infantil podía ser May –Lo siento, pero tu iniciaste– la chica solo le lanzo una mirada de pocos amigos.

–No te preocupes Ash, enseguida te traigo tu desayuno– Joy se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar a la cocina.

–Muchas gracias Joy– le decía Ash al tiempo que se sentaba justo enfrente de May

–Ya les he dicho que pueden llamarme por mi segundo nombre– Ash la miro y solo sonrió.

–Esta bien Lila– May solo miraba a Ash sin dejar de comer.

La chica miraba la relación que tenía Ash con la enfermera y era realmente mejor que la que tenía con ella. De hecho el tiempo que pasaba con ella era únicamente el tiempo destinado al entrenamiento y sus tareas de música (Ash vigilaba que no perdiera el tiempo) mientras que el resto lo pasaba con la enfermera.

Llego a pensar que sus celos estaban fuera de control, pero debía cerciorarse de una cosa.

–Ash– el aludido centro toda su atención en la chica que tenia enfrente –¿Tu me… odias?–

El chico observo a la joven con una mirada totalmente desconcertada, no sabia como es que la chica había llegado a esa conclusión, pero era algo totalmente equivocado.

–Yo…– comenzó Ash.

–Aquí esta el desayuno– ambos voltearon a ver a la enfermera Joy que llegaba acompañada de un Chansey cargando una bandeja con varios platillos.

–Que bien– Ash comenzó a comer en el instante en que le dieron su platillo.

–Ash, podrías ayudarme con algunas cosas…– comenzaba a mencionarle la enfermera mientras se sentaba al lado de Ash.

May vio esto como la finalización de su plática con Ash y sin mucho ánimo se levanto de la mesa tras haber acabado.

–Iré a practicar mis notas– sin esperar respuesta la chica continuo su camino hacia los dormitorios del Centro.

Entro en uno con aspecto diferente al resto, ese era el cuarto de ella y de Ash. Tras cerrar la puerta lo único que hizo fue dejarse caer mientras se recargaba en la puerta.

Abrazo sus piernas y comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido en el ultimo año.

FLASH BACK

May corría por los pasillos de su casa siendo seguida por su madre y su hermano, la chica mantenía una expresión de angustia en la cara mientras buscaba desesperadamente la habitación en la que su padre y Ash se encontraban.

Finalmente dio con esta y en ella se encontraban Ash en el suelo y su padre parado frente a el con una mirada de odio.

END FLASH BACK

Los sonidos de golpes en la puerta alertaron a May, la cual regreso a la realidad.

–May…– Ash era quien se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta –No se como llego esa idea a tu cabeza, pero yo no te odio– May escuchaba esto detenidamente, el motivo de esa idea había surgido por el sentimiento de soledad que albergaba desde aquel día –Jamás lo he hecho y nunca lo haría, por que eres alguien especial para mi–

May se levanto y abrió la perta de golpe, inmediatamente se lanzo a abrazar a Ash el cual se encontraba desconcertado.

–Gracias– mencionaba la chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Por qué?–

–Por estar a mi lado–

Ash respondió al abrazo, estaba claro que la chica sufría por dentro toda esa situación, se mantuvo abrazando a la chica mientras por su mente pasaban lo ocurrido hace un año.

"Sera todo un problema si realmente yo me termino… no, no lo creo" este ultimo pensamiento lo tuvo mirando a la chica, antes de reprenderla por no practicar sus notas musicales.


End file.
